


|WHIPPED|

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Series: Blackpink Au's i think of at night. [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bambam is a flirt, Bambam is cool and & chic, Basically this is some fluff high school au where Blackpink are like popular and everyone loves them, Chaelisa are cute, Chaelisa are relationship goals, Chaelisa shippers don't kill me, Cute Jennie, F/F, Fluff, Jennie is pure, Jensoo are best friends, Jisoo and Lisa are scary AF, Jisoo is still the oldest, Kim Jisoo is whipped, Like who can beat a january baby like Jisoo, Lisa is a good friend, Milk & cereals, More ships to be introduced, Nayeon is older but has the same age as them, Short Chapters, They are all the same age, U cannot stop me now｢(ﾟ<ﾟ)ﾞ, but not intentional selfharm, chaelisa will rise after some chapters, more like selfharm, nor self-hatred, not for too much, not mentioned nor implied depression, not so graphic description of violence, possible breakup, protective jisoo, shit happens, still gay tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: Heads turning, people's murmurs and eyes staring is what the little raven haired got everyday as she walked to class.She got used to it."This is the price she has to pay for her beauty" said some, but she couldn't care less about everything, she only cared for her "Princess".





	1. |1|

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).  
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.  
> Acc: @sweet_dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream

Heads turning, people's murmurs and eyes staring is what a little raven haired, named Kim Jisoo, was getting as she walked to class, if you asked to anyone in her school they would say she's the pure definition of the word "BEAUTY"; her eyes brown like wood and her lips red like cherries made everyone be at her feet, she had been blessed with a perfect proportioned body, there where even rumors of her having a personal stylist to make her hair every day as hers was as if it was done by one.  
All her classmates where head over heals for her, they loved the way she treated them as if a stone was worth more than their lives.  
As she was in front of her class a shout was heard in the corridor and in a matter of seconds in the floor were the little raven haired and a brunette, a little more tall than her, who was giving her kisses all across her face.  
Kim Jennie was her best friend, although they had a business relationship in school. If Jisoo was popular Jennie was even more, she was not also known by her beauty but by her cheerful and cute personality, her brown hair and black eyes made her look extremely good with her slightly tanned skin, her body was really no joke and her height was the perfect for a girl of her proportions, her beauty was from another world.  
People stared at them even more now, but neither Jennie nor Jisoo gave two fucks.  
"Jennie-yah I would appreciate if you'd not do this every time you see me, you could end hurting yourself and making your brother worry", Jisoo didn't show a lot of emotions in public, so her worry was unexpected for the ones who were looking at them.  
Jennie looked at her with a bright smile "Sorry chichoo-yah, I just can't stand still when I see you.", Jisoo smiled at her cuteness and patted her in the head " just don't do it again, It'll make me upset If you're hurt".  
Jisoo stood up and helped Jennie, the latter grabbed the older arm and they walked to class leaving a speechless group of people in the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream


	2. |2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo and Lisa are scary AF.  
> Rosé is too but doesn't wanna get in trouble.  
> Jennie is innocent and pure.  
> They are protective towards Jennie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream

When the two girls entered the classroom two girls passed by them running and screaming, they almost collided with Jennie so Jisoo pushed her away protectively to avoid it.  
Jisoo turned to see who were the responsible of it, but she only saw her Australian best friend being cuddled to death in the floor by her Thai girlfriend as they were cutely giggling.  
She was ready to scold them but Jennie was already heading to where they were with a bright smile.  
Jisoo was walking behind her smiling as she saw someone stop Jennie and insult her " You're just a hoe who wants attention, I can assure you that none of your friends want you for who you are, they just want you for your money ". The smile on Jisoo's face dropped as she walked towards the girl, she put her arm on her shoulders and brought her head to her height while a terrifying smile grew in her face " You must have a great desire to die if you have dared to say so much shit to Jennie ", Lisa and Rosé stopped playing around and, with serious faces, moved in front of Jennie staring to the girl who was now trembling in fear.  
Jisoo's free hand was holding the other girl's face so she was looking at her eyes "Seriously you thought you could say that bullshit and get away unharmed?", the girl was by now almost fainting out of fear, she knew what they were capable to do for Jennie.  
She knew very well and she still said that, now she had to pay the consequences.  
There where not much people who dared to try to harm Jennie, but who did try didn't end well as her brother, CEO of the richest company in Europe, was protective as fuck.  
Rosé turned to Jennie smiling and gave her a hug " Jennie, why don't we go for ice cream while Jisoo and Lisa finish some business with her?", at the mention of her favorite dessert Jennie started to hype herself and dragged Rosé to the cafeteria.  
"Now, how about we go to somewhere more private?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real shit comes in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream


	3. |3|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Jisoo take care of the business.  
> New faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream

"Now, how about we go to somewhere more private?"  
\-----  
Jisoo looked at Lisa as she pulled a mobile phone out of her jacket and made a quick call to someone, meanwhile the girl trapped in her arms seemed to have lost her sanity as she began to murmur inconsistencies and cry.  
Jisoo was not known for having patience, so when she got tired of her whining she took a hold of the girl's hair and looked at her in the eyes "If you keep whining I'll lose my patience, and you don't want that to happen", the girl fell silent immediately as Jisoo let her hair go from her grip.  
Lisa ended her call and made her way towards the girl grabbing her chin "Don't worry, we'll take care of you", as she said that some men dressed in black suits entered in the classroom and positioned themselves in front of them.  
Jisoo eyed them and pointed at two of them "you two, go to the cafeteria and take care of Jennie and Rosé while we're busy", as the two men she pointed exited the class she directed herself to the remaining two " You'll bring this girl to The Room ", then she let go of the girl and turned to the rest of the class, who were speechless "Sorry for the disturbance, but now you know that who ever does something to Jennie will have a worse ending than hers".  
Then she followed the men with Lisa hugging her from the side.  
When they arrived to THE ROOM, a boy opened the door for them and took the girl from the men, he made her sit in a chair and got up to close the door.  
Seeing that the door was closed the girl stopped crying and started laughing with Jisoo and Lisa while the boy made his way towards them.  
"Bambam your idea of making Nayeon Unnie put on an act to warn everyone was brilliant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream


	4. |4|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are wondering why i added Bambam and Nayeon to the story, it is manly cause in an interview Blackpink were asked who among idols was friends of them, so Jisoo and Jennie answered Nayeon(twice) and Lisa said Bambam(got7).  
> Also from what i know Rosé answered Chaeyoung from twice.  
> pd: This is the longest chapter i've made.

"Bambam you should have seen the faces of everyone, they were so shocked when we brought Nayeon Unnie, I can assure you that it will never occur to them to talk bad about Jennie anymore"  
Lisa was currently explaining all the details to Bambam as Jisoo talked to Nayeon " Nayeon-ah remember you have to act as if you don't remember anything" Nayeon looked at her weird "But, do you really think someone would believe you erased my memories?".  
Jisoo chuckled and smiled at her "It's worth a try, wouldn't it be funny if they'd start thinking we are aliens?", Lisa heard the eldest and immediately went to hug her "I'd love to meet an Alien Unnie, don't you think they are cute Nayeon unnie?".  
Nayeon patted Lisa in the hair " Yes Lisa, they are cute. But why don't we go now to see how are Chaeyoungie and Jennie doing?. I'm sure you miss your girlfriend.", To the mention of the two girls Lisa grabbed her arm and started to drag her along "Jisoo unnie, Bammie we've got to get going!"  
Lisa and Nayeon opened the door and talked with the men who were all this time outside the room, meanwhile Jisoo intertwined her arm with Bambam's and dragged him where the girls were.  
People stared wide eyed at them as they walked with the same girl who, supposedly, insulted Jennie.  
A little group of girls, who were Nayeon's "friends", stopped her with angry looks "Nayeon how come you are with them?. You fucked up insulting Jennie, you should be in a flight to Spain by this time".  
She smiled at them as if nothing happened early "I don't know about what you are talking about" she hugged Lisa "but I am with them because they offered me help when they found me passed out in a room", and just before anyone could say anything Jisoo and Bambam positioned themselves in front of the girls "Don't even try it" whispered Jisoo in the girl's ear "She won't remember anything that happened this morning" finished Bambam for Jisoo wrapping an arm around the same girl and kissing her cheek and laughing like a maniac, to which the girl blushed and started to stutter.  
Lisa, who was by now bored, grabbed Jisoo and Nayeon by their arms and started to head to the cafeteria with bambam following behind.  
When they entered they saw Rosé and Jennie eating some sweets and ice cream, Jennie had all the face covered with ice cream so Jisoo went for behind her and surprised her by giving her a back hug as she wiped her face gently.  
Rosé and Jennie were surprised to see her, but were more surprised when Lisa shoved herself in Rosé making her fall from her seat, the younger was above her, in the floor, so she took the opportunity and kissed her, slow and sweet, showing how much she missed her.  
Grateful that there were not many people in the cafeteria Jisoo had Jennie sit on her legs while holding her tightly and giving her ice cream.  
Bambam and Nayeon were engaged in a discussion about whether cereals with milk are taken by first putting milk or cereals, eventually Rosé and Lisa stopped kissing and joined in the speech defending that the correct way is to put the cereals before the milk, to which Bambam called Jennie asking her opinion, to which she replied that the milk had to be first in the bowl.  
They all turned to Jisoo with expectant looks. "Unnie, tell Bambam that the cereal has to be first, not the milk" Lisa asked.  
Jisoo looked at them weirdly and responded "Wait a minute, are you supposed to put milk in cereals?".  
In that same moment everyone in the cafeteria gave himself a facepalm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream


	5. |5|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaelisa centered chapter.  
> Don't be too happy there's actually a lot of angst.  
> No, i am not trying to make Chaelisa, i actually am giving cue to more pairings etc.  
> Don't hate no one for now on, they don't deserve it.  
> I am actually just spoiling you the chapter XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 is chapter 6  
> Chaelisa shippers don't kill me.
> 
> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream

The last weeks hadn't been the best to Lisa, there was a new student in their class and he was alone so she convinced Rosé to go both to talk him, at first she laughed and felt happy but then she saw how the guy and her girlfriend were getting too along.  
One day she saw how Rosé gave him to eat of her lunch, that she herself made, the thing is; Rosé doesn't know how to cook so Lisa expected him to spat it out, but instead he liked his food and started praising her cooking skills, to which she hugged him full of happiness.  
If Lisa was in a bad mood before, the day after made her go insane, Rosé made a lunch to the new guy.  
Lisa was jealous, Rosé never made her lunch in the past 3 years, sure she tried a bit from her lunch box and almost died but that was not the concern now.  
This went for a week or so in witch Rosé and the new guy hanged out or ate dinner together, Lisa felt betrayed and sad, her girlfriend even ditched her at last moment to go to see a movie at the guy's house.  
At this rate Lisa knew she would lose Rosé If she didn't do nothing, so she planned on having the best date and make her fall even more in love with her.  
She planned of going to their mountain, it was where they used to go all four of them when they were kids, and also where she confessed her feelings to her.  
The day before the date she went to plan everything at the mountain when suddenly she felt her heart break, Rosé and the guy were there looking at the stars while they had a picnic.  
She quickly hid behind a tree, Lisa's eyes felt wet and her breathing was unstable, she felt like someone stabbed her multiple times, she had a hand where her mouth was to quiet her sobs while she listened to them laughing and having fun.  
When she was sure they were gone she went to some tree and started punching it while crying and screaming, she felt betrayed, this was their spot, from they four, and more important, this was their place, so many things happened here, and yet she just had to bring him here.  
She soon fell to her knees trying to catch her breath, her head and chest hurted like hell and her hands were bleeding.  
Lisa predicted she was soon going to faint, so she grabbed her phone, still trying to catch her breath, and send Jisoo a message saying "Mountain" before she passed out, with some luck Jisoo would understand the message and would go looking for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream


	6. |6|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo and Bambam are worried.  
> Lisa is ok. Right?  
> Little Jensoo momento at the end.  
> Angst, even though you wont cry :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually exists something similar to what i wrote, but i tried to make it fit in the story so it may have something wrong.
> 
> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream

Jisoo was currently at Bambam's, they were watching a The Avengers when her phone light up, she saw the message, so she paused the movie excusing herself to go to the bathroom and try calling Lisa.  
She tried three times and she didn't pick up so she started to worry, she knew Lisa and Rosé hadn't been good the past few weeks and she planned a date in the mountain, so she went to Bambam and asked him to drive her there.  
Seeing the state of worry of Jisoo he grabbed his keys and followed her to his car.  
When they were there they found Lisa's car and what seemed the decorations for their date, Lisa was supposed to have finished by now, but in the car was every thing, as if she didn't even start.  
They started looking for Lisa, the mountain was big and she could be everywhere.  
Half an hour later they noticed something lighting up from behind some trees so they went to look for there.  
They saw a Lisa's mobile in the floor and when they were to grab it they saw a hand poking from behind a tree and then they saw her.  
When they saw the state of Lisa they ran to where she was, Bambam was crying by now while Jisoo was already calling an ambulance.  
Bambam carried her to where the cars, and now the ambulance, were.  
When they were at the Hospital Bambam hugged Jisoo tight as he cried while jisoo was calling Jennie and Rosé.  
An hour later they were all waiting for someone to say something to them.  
When a doctor came from the room he called Jisoo, who was her legal guardian in Korea, to talk to her.  
" What happened to Ms.Manoban happens once every a thousand, basically, she suffered a heart attack but without all the consequences of one" Jisoo was at first worried but now she was confused and worried, the doctor saw her face and tried to elaborate "Ms.Kim your friend has experienced a recently discovered new symptom of a heartbreak, when someone tells you or you witness something that makes you sad and nervous in extreme levels, it can actually manifest in form of heart attack, it happens rarely and it is actually not dangerous, so the patient can do normal living after a few weeks."  
Jisoo was relieved it wasn't something as serious as she thought, she was going to go when the doctor talked again "But I would like to tell you, the skin in her fists is severely damaged as some of the bones of her hands and wrists, so she should have someone to look out for her"  
The girl nodded and bowed to the doctor, heading to where her friends were waiting.  
When they saw her they all stood up and started making questions.  
"Don't worry guys she's fine" was all Jisoo could say, she had been suppressing her feelings since the start and now she felt how it was all kicking in making her cry.  
Jennie went to hug her while the older sobbed uncontrollably in the younger chest.  
It had been a relief it all ended well.  
Or at least they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).   
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.   
> Acc: @sweet_dream


	7. |7|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is determined and nothing is gonna stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting.  
> In a couple of hours u'll have the 8th chapter so stay alert.

She felt numb, her chest and wrists hurt but nothing more than that.   
Lisa didn't feel sad nor lost when they told her what happened, not even happy when she heard her friends and GIRLFRIEND from outside.   
She just wasn't able to feel nothing more than pain.   
And she was ok with it.   
When she woke up Lisa remembered everything from the days before, that brought more pain.   
Lisa remembered how Rosé and the new guy got closer, her insecurities, the supposed date, and the moment she lost it.   
Lisa remembered the pain in her heart the moment she saw them, how the Australian laughed with him, how she hugged the boy every time they met.   
Yes, she was ok with it.   
Lisa remembered how she hated it.   
She hated it, but what Lisa hated more was that she couldn't bring herself to hate Rosé.   
And that was the most frustrating thing, she couldn't ever hate her.   
Because she loved her.   
Lisa was ok with it; the pain was bearable.   
Until now she knew hers and Rosé's relationship was different from the ones they had before.   
But Lisa never realized how much Rosé meant to her.   
That night she realized how much she missed their endless nights when they would just cuddle and talk.   
Lisa missed how Rosé would pet her hair when she did something well, how she would look at her in the eyes and tell her how lucky she was to have her and how Lisa would reply her with some cheesy line.   
Lisa really was ok with it.   
She missed a lot of things but what she missed the most was her girlfriend.   
Rosé was being stolen from her by some boy.   
And she was NOT ok with that.   
Rosé was the love of her life and she knew it now.   
She was not going to lose to a random boy who came to destroy everything.   
Lisa wasn't going to back off.   
Her goal was bigger than any other she's had.   
Lisa's goal was to make Rosé hers.   
And she was going to do anything to reach it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll have to follow me on twt so you can leave your hate cuz i realised ao3 doesn't have like a dislike button so what better than an account of twt to let you leave constructive criticism (or only hate v:).  
> Also i'll post updates of the story there and if ppl follow me i'll accept requests of themes for the chapters ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ.  
> Acc: @sweet_dream


End file.
